full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Varients and Types
Werewolves In the series, there is a hierarchy in place that designates various stations under which werewolves are classified. Alpha The highest of these types is an Alpha werewolf. So far, the only two known ways for a Beta (werewolves with a pack) or Omega (werewolves without a pack) to achieve Alpha ranking is by killing another Alpha or being a True Alpha werewolf, which is only achieved by strength of character or sheer willpower, which to the werewolves is earning it, which is rare among them since there has never been a True Alpha since the time of William, the first werewolf. Also the story hints that there is a natural line of succession within packs. When Lucien's pack is killed, and he is incapacitated, Rachel assumed the role of an Alpha werewolf within the Xanders Pack. It is also discovered that Alpha werewolves are able to transform to a greater degree than Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Omega werewolves, such that they can become hulking wolf-men or fully formed canine wolves depending on their experience or physiology. Alpha werewolves' eyes glow red when agitated or in their transformed state, or when they use their full power. The Alpha werewolves are typically the leaders of a werewolf pack and are more powerful than all other werewolves. An Alpha werewolf needs a minimum of three Beta werewolves to form a basic pack. Due to a symbiotic relationship between pack members, the larger or more powerful the pack is, the greater an Alpha werewolf's strength, speed, and skill increases. They have the ability to force other werewolves (or other shape shifters) to transform, or restrain and change them back to human form, even when driven purely by werewolf instinct, as on an early full moon, simply by roaring. Some rare packs can be composed entirely of Alpha werewolves, with one dominant leader. These are what are known as Alpha packs. If an Alpha werewolf kills one of their Beta werewolves from their own pack, they absorb their powers, becoming stronger, faster, more powerful. Alpha werewolves also have the ability to hide their scent. As Lucien inflicted upon Peter, Alpha werewolves have limited telepathy and mental control over the werewolves that they create. If an Alpha werewolf directly wounds another werewolf, the wound will take longer to heal. According to Abraham Argent, the capacity to shape shift into actual wolves, or to successfully fuse their Lycan form with a Vampire’s blood (which Peter successfully does when saved by Hazuki) are rare abilities among Alpha werewolves. Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *'Accelerated Healing' – Alpha Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries. *'Genetic Immunity' - Alpha Werewolves are immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. **A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. **A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. Kinsmir The Kinsmir is a rare form of Alpha that hasnt existed, or even as tried to exist at all. They are the result when a vampire injects a werewolf with ther blood, causing a transformation in creating a werewolf with both the abilities of both Lycan and Vampire. The only successful one to have been made is Peter Talbot, when the vampire princess Mina Tepes drinks of his blood, after he offered his to save her life. Beta The second type of werewolf is a Beta werewolf. These are the most common form of werewolf. They are members of a pack of werewolves and are led by the Alpha werewolves. Beta werewolves have glowing blue or yellow eyes when agitated. A Beta werewolf's eyes change from a glowing yellow to a glowing blue when the werewolf takes an innocent life. A werewolf's blue eyes can revert back to yellow if the werewolf were to be losing their power, as in the case of Derek Xanders. Like Alpha werewolves, a Beta werewolf's power will increase if their pack increases in power or numbers. Omega The third type that has been known, and lowest level of werewolf, is an Omega werewolf. These are lone werewolves who do not have a position in a pack. Due to the symbiotic strength, speed, and skill werewolves receive from their pack-mates, the Omega werewolves are often considered the weakest of the werewolves and are often killed by werewolf hunters as easy prey. There are a three specified ways for a Beta werewolf to become an Omega werewolf; if they leave their pack of their own free will, if they are thrown out of their pack, or if their entire pack is killed, and they are the survivors. Omega werewolves have the same physical appearance of Beta werewolves. Also, like Betas, Omega werewolves have yellow or blue eyes in their werewolf form. Their eyes turn from initially yellow to blue when they kill someone innocent, but they can change back to yellow case if the werewolf were to be losing their power. Gamma A Gamma Wolf, or Guardian, is created when a "True Alpha" bites a human. Since this only happens once in a hundred years, Gamma wolves only exist Once in a hundred years. One current Gamma is Tom Sizemore of the Talbot Pack. Gammas are considered the most powerful of the Werewolves, and serve as the Pack’s guardian and the Alpha’s right hand enforcer. Usually, a pack can only have one Gamma, because any human they bite becomes a Gamma. A Gamma is significantly stronger than a beta, but cannot attain Alpha status due to their strong bond with their alpha. When a True Alpha bites a human, it infuses an obedience and loyalty for their alpha. Most Gammas are usually hard to find, considering once in a hundred years they are created, and there hasn’t been a True Alpha since the First. But in cases like Peter and Tom, they already have a strong bond, and are loyal to each other. Gamma's will do anything to protect the alpha and their pack, and their mate likewise. *'Powers and Abilities' Gamma Werewolves are the strongest and the most powerful of the werewolves on the universe and in turn are apex predators to Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. They possess great strength and durability; they are able to lift a garbage truck with their strength. **'Super Strength': The Gamma Werewolves are stronger than Alphas, Betas, Omegas and can only be matched by either a True Alpha, or by another Gamma Werewolf. **'Superhuman Speed': Gamma Werewolves are much faster than humans, but much slower than Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. **'Accelerated Healing' Gamma Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries. But due to their thick hide, they’re more like walking/running tanks, so it’s pretty difficult to puncture them so easily. **'Genetic Immunity': Like all werewolves, Gammas are immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. **'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity': A Gamma’s immune system can fight off Wolfsbane poisoning with simple rest, however, it does shake them up like they’re having a seizure. So they have to be watched for to keep from hurting themselves and making it longer to heal. Delta While Deltas are not on par in strength, they are actually the fastest and agile of all the Lycan Races. Most of them are females, with only a select few being male. The Deltas are often the mates to the male Alphas. *'Superhuman Speed': Deltas their speed carries over into their Human forms and they can move sometimes like a blur. *'Superhuman Agility': Delta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans and Beta Werewolves, Alpha werewolves to in both Wolf and Human Form. *'Superhuman Intelligence': A Delta Werewolf gains Superhuman Intelligence and is able to understand things in a very short time, they are also unlikely to make the same mistakes twice. *'Accelerated Healing' Delta Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries. *'Genetic Immunity': Delta Werewolves is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, they can never get sick. *'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity': A Delta Werewolf's immune system can fight off Wolfsbane poisoning with simple rest, however, it does shake them up. *'Heightened Senses': Delta Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans and Beta Werewolves, Alpha Werewolves to, have very detailed senses. *'Danger Sense': A Delta Werewolf has an enhanced Danger Sense, being able to detect dangers to themselves or the pack before anyone else. Zeta The Zeta Werewolves, as described in Kate Argent's Hunting Diary, are "Intelligent Beta Werewolves" that are an Alpha's "left hand" and specialize in both Strategy and Pack Coordination. *'Powers and Abilities' *'Enhanced Strength': Zeta Werewolves are stronger than humans, but not as strong as a Beta Werewolf (born or turned) equal in birth/turning age or an Alpha Werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed': Zeta Werewolves are much faster than humans, Beta Werewolves and sometimes even an Alpha Werewolf, their speed carries over into their Human forms and they can move sometimes like a blur. *'Superhuman Agility': Zeta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans and Beta Werewolves - sometimes even matching an Alpha in both Wolf and Human Form. *'Superhuman Intelligence': A Zeta Werewolf gains Superhuman Intelligence and is able to understand things in a very short time, they are also unlikely to make the same mistakes twice. *'Accelerated Healing': Zeta Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries, almost at the level of an Alpha. *'Genetic Immunity': Zeta Werewolves is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, he can however get the common cold. *'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity' A Zeta Werewolf's immune system can fight off Wolfsbane Poisoning with simple rest, however, it does put them out of action for some time. *'Heightened Senses': Zeta Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans and Beta Werewolves, have very detailed senses. *'Danger Sense': A Zeta Werewolf has an enhanced Danger Sense, being able to detect dangers to themselves or the pack before anyone else. *'Empathy': When shifted a Zeta Werewolf is the Cornerstone of the Pack's communications, having a mental link stronger than the Alpha Werewolf, which connects to not only turned Werewolves but born Werewolves too. Many, even in their human form, can sense the intent of his Werewolf kin and their state of mind although he cannot communicate with them. Vampires Vampires are classified based on two criteria: Rank (inside a coven) and Powers. King/Queen Strongest of them all, above even the Ace. They are not considered part of a coven. Rather, they are above it, as a King or Queen rules over multiple covens, and control a massive territory. Only an Ace or Pawn can become a King/Queen, through sheer willpower (True Kings) or by killing another King and consuming their blood ("Stolen" Kings). They can also drink the blood of other vampires, and even other species, something that couldn't be done by any other vampire. Their eyes glow completely red when using their powers. Normally, there are four Kings/Queens each generation, each controlling 1/4 of the world. In this generation, however, there are five, that King being Alucard. Because of this, he is reffered to as the Rogue King. *'Known Kings/Queens' *'Dracula' (controls Europe) *'Lilith' (controls America) *'Alucard' ("Rogue" King) *'Rozemann' (unknown: settles in South America) *'Rasputin' (controls Russia) *'unknown' (controls Africa) *'unknown' (controls Asia) Powers/Abilities Some Vampires have, besides the common vampire powers, a special ability, referred to as "Gift". These Gifts are separated in seven categories, depending on the power itself and how it is used. A vampire who has more than one ability (and in not an Ace or King) is refers to as a "White Vampire". *'Red': Red Vampires have the ability to manipulate blood. Powers vary from simply shaping blood into weapons, to giving it elemental properties (ignite fire to give it fire properties, freeze it for ice, crystalize it for cristal etc). This is one of the retest abilities a vampire can have. *'Indigo/Purple': Indigo Vampires can control shadows or darkness, bending it to their will. This usually involves the vampire to mold his/her shadow, forming weapons out of it or using it as a shield. More stronger vampires (like Alucard), can turn their body into shadows, using them as a deadly weapon. *'Green (Natural)': Green Vampires can control or influence nature. This usually means controlling an element (Fire, Water, etc), or influencing the plants around them. *'Orange: (Physical)': Orange Vampires possess extreme physical prowess, and also body related powers. For instance, the ability to increase in physical power each time an enemy hits you. *'Yellow (Mental)': Yellow Vampires have mental capabilities, usually high telepathic and telekinetic prowess. *'Violet (Magic)': Violet Vampires are the most diverse of all, as magic can range from elemental manipulation (leading it to be sometimes confused with Green), to telekinetic and telepathy. *'Blue: (Space/Time)': The rarest of all powers, it involves manipulating time and space in different ways, and to different extents. 1in 20 vampires have such abilities. -A vampire is categorised by both criteria. For example, Mina Tepes would be a Violet Vampire Ace. Ranks Ace The highest rank of vampires, and also the second strongest of them all. *'Vampire Alphas': They are usually the ones that lead a vampire coven, and are the strongest of all vampires, except for the Kings/Queens. When using their powers, an Ace's eyes become completely red (except for the pupil), with a black circle separating the iris from the cornea, and the pupils become snake-like slits. *'Organization': To form a basic coven, an Ace requires at least three Pawns. Unlike werewolves, their power does not increase with the overall skills of the pack members. Instead, their power increases proportional with the purity of the coven member's blood. Depending on the purity of their blood, a newcomer can either enhance the coven's power, or decrease it. This connection between coven-mates is referred to as "blood link". Because of this, Aces very careful as to whom he/she brings in the coven. *'Leadership Numbers': Usually, a coven cannot contain more than one Ace, as that would lead to intense conflict among them. However, if two Aces get along well, they can share a coven, though this is rare. The maximum number of Aces a coven can posiblly have is three. Any more would cause a misbalance in said coven. *'Vampire blood Intake':An Ace is also the only vampire who can drink other vampire's blood, gaining a huge increase in power when doing so. They can also force their will on other vampires, tho the influence is minor against a vampire outside their coven. Also, wounds inflicted by an Ace on other vampires will take much longer to heal. Aces usually have more than one transformation, and they can have more than one unique power. Vampire Kinsmir Like the Werewolf Kinsmir, this stage is extremely rare, since the two strains within fight over balance and dominion. Like werewolves, the vampire Kinsmir can turn into a bat-human hybrid, severely enhancing their power. Pawn Pawns are the most common type of vampires. They form a coven lead by an Ace. Most of the vampires described in ancient myth are Pawns. They are the most predisposed to having unique powers, these powers being much stronger than most other vampires, except the Ace. When using their powers, the iris of a Pawn glows red. Most Pawns only have only one transformation (usually a bat), though the stronger once can have two. Knight Knights are the fastest and most agile of all vampires, easily outrunning any other vampire. They are so fast that they are a blur, unseen to the human eye. When a Knight uses his/her powers, their pupil glows red, while color fades from the rest of the eye. Knights usually turn into a mist (instead of a bat or wolf), to increase their speed. Rook Rooks are the physically stronger and most resistant of all vampires, being the enforcers of a coven. A Rook's eyes glow red, and their pupil becomes slitted when they are using their powers. *'Super Strength': They surpass most other vampires in raw strength, with the exception of Kings. They are the rarest of vampires, and can only be turned by an Ace or King, though a coven can have more than one Rook. *'Hulk Forms': Rooks usually turn into hulking monsters, to enhance their already incredible strength. *'Thirst': Rooks are the most "blood thirsty" of all vampires, since their strength requires a lot of blood to sustain. Bishop They have incredible regeneration ability, healing faster than any other vampire. Because of this, they can resist a long time without blood. Their corneea turns red, and their eyes emanate the same color when they are using their powers. Rogues All vampires without a coven, regardless of their rank, are considered rogues. The only difference between them and the normal vampires is that they do not possess the "blood link", and are as such are weaker than vampires with a coven. Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Heirarchy